The Unexpected
by flowerpower95
Summary: Melissa and Anna are best friends with strange abilities. Due to unforeseen circumstances in Melissa childhood moves in with Anna and her family. They later leave home and now find themselves living with a Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

(Intro)

It was late Saturday night when Annabel and I decided to go out clubbing. I was not really in the mood but Anna had insisted that I join her in the night of celebrations. We had just gotten our University marks saying that we had passed our final exams. We were officially done with studding! Anna and I have been best friends since kindergarten, I was only a year older than her but that never mattered, as we started school together (she started early) and had both graduated together in **'Dallas High'**. While we were in high school we decided to do night classes as to get a head start on our higher education. It has been two years since we graduated high school with honours and now we have Finished University, at the ages of 20 and 21.

Annabel and I have always done everything together, after my parents has passed away in a freak Accident that I was left unscarred in, I had moved in with Anna and her parents when I was just 9 years old seeing as I had no other living relatives left. Anna and I always sheared a sisterly bond with one another and it just got stronger the older we become. We were both able to speak to one another through thought and could pick up on others thoughts as well. The only people who knew about us were our parent's. We had decided to move out of the house when I turned 18. We had 'herd' that mom and dad felt weirded out about **us** that were always listening in on them. But that did not mean that they had loved us any less.

* * *

I was busy looking through my cupboard for something to wear to the club, realizing that I had nothing appropriate for a night out the town I called over for my sister.

"Anna I need some help please!"

"Okay I'm Coming Melissa."

Anna entered wearing a very sexy Gold cocktail dress that left nothing to the imagination of the opposite sex. It hugged her body in just the right places. Anna and I both had the same body shape and size lucky us. We often climbed into one another's cupboards wearing each other's clothes and shoes. We did have different tastes though, with me being a bit of a tomboy and her the girly girl.

She went straight to my cupboard and started tossing out my clothes. "Mel, we really need to upgrade **your** style you are a 21 year old woman you really need to wear more feminine clothes."

"I do have feminine clothes and you know it." My voice just a bit out of pitch as I tell a slight fib.

She rolled her eyes at me and shakes her head. "The skirt mom got you for your birthday really does **not** count sis."

I let go of a heavy sigh and look at her. "Fine" I mumbled

"Sorry I can't hear you, can you repeat that?" She says in a sarcastic tone.

"Anna you are really testing me now… I said fine you can give me a feminine makeover…"

"Oh my God you have finally seen the light! It has only taken **W** hat 10 years of mom and me trying to convince you to stop wearing those jeans and sneakers."

I shake my head at her and flop down on my double bed talking to her without actually speaking. _"If you are not going to help me now with the matter at hand then you can forget about us going out tonight." "Fine stop you're moaning come to my room I have a lovely number with your name on it."_ As she 'said' that I knew I was going to regret asking my sister to help me pick out an outfit. When I entered her room she handed me the dress along with a pair of stiletto heels that matched the dress perfectly. I tore off the clothes that I was wearing and climbed into the dress, I turned my back to my sister asking her to zip me up so I can have a look see in the mirror. But before I even had the chance to look I was pulled down to the chair next to her makeup station. "You may not look at yourself until your makeup is complete as well as your hair. And before you even ask **No** you do not have a say in any of this."

Looking myself over in the full body mirror that hung behind Anna's bedroom door, I got a clear view of every inch of my body. The dress she had provided for me was very similar to the one she wore, it made me feel so naked even though I knew I was dressed. The dress came down to mid-thigh and shows quite a bit of cleavage that I was not use to exposing unlike my sister. (Anna and I both suffered from big boobs.) The dress hugged me in all the right areas of my body making my legs seam longer that they actually are. The colour dress she had chosen was a beautiful dark black (She knew that black was my fav. Colour apart from shocking green.) My makeup was dark but not the over powering kind it only made my brown green eyes _pop_. Anna had my dark brown hair, that was very similar to hers in colour except that mine was a couple shades darker making mine almost look black, into cully wave that hung down to my shoulders.

* * *

We took a taxi to the club, and handed our ID's over to the bouncers, he gave Anna and me a once over, though I was 21 and legal to drink Anna was not and we had long since before had face ID's made, we were not the average party tip girls. We would normally just sat at home watch TV in our spare time with a glass or two of whine. It was easier on us that way… when it was just the two of us reading in each other thoughts but at times we did get bored with only one another's company and stared to go out to clubs to get on to the latest gossip. Ever since we herd that Vampires came out the coffin two years ago we were always hoping to have a opportunity to meat one or even just see.

We were allowed to pass into the club and got ourselves Margaritas to drink we always preferred the fruity drinks more seeing as it had a better taste then the others. We walked over to a table that was close to the bar it also gave us a clear view of the entire club and always seem to have entertainment for us on our days out.

It was not long till the thoughts of those around me stated to become to overbearing and I had to try and collect myself. Even though I had 21 years of learning how to put up shields it was not always easy to keep them up when we were so enclosed to others. I looked over to Anna and she could see and feel that I needed fresh air and nodded for me that it was okay to leave and grab some air. I stood up placing a kiss on her forehead and walked towards the back door.

* * *

My head was pounding like crazy but the fresh air always help me to calm down and help to put up my barriers. I was so focused on my pounding head that I did not notice that someone had come up behind me until it was too late. The stranger grabbed me by my throat and pushed me up against a wall. With the other hand he stared to roam my body. I tried to kick at him but only to fail. He started to snicker and moved closer to me. His entire lower body pushing up against mine I started to scream out for help as he placed his hand at the hem of my dress trying to pull it up.

He pulled his hand away from my dress only to bring it up and slap me across the face. That was the first time I have ever been slapped before my eyes stated to tear up and I began to scream for help again. This time he pulled out a long sharp looking knife and stabbed me in the stomach multiple times. The blood was pouring out my body so fast and I started to loose consciousness. "You fucking whore you deserve to die." The man said as he stabbed me again and dropping me to the ground laying in my own blood. With the last bit of energy I could someone I pushed my thoughts out to Anna. _Anna I need you to help me. I am loosing blood fast…_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading my story. I just want to give you a heads up the first couple of chapters will not have lots of action but I promise that there will be later on. I really hope to hear from you, please feel free to send suggestions about my story, I am very open-minded to new ideas. The second chapter will be out by end of the weekend._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I heard a loud scream that seemed far away from me, as I was lying in a pool of my own blood, hoping wishing that Anna had received my message and could get help. I was just busy closing my eyes when I felt my body being pulled into the arms of another. Thinking that this was my sister, I called out her name, letting her know I was still alive, as loud as I could but it only managed to come out just above a whisper "Anna".

"Is that your name?"

I was startled by the male voice that had asked me that soft and kindly against my ears. Knowing full well that the attacker that had done this was male I struggled against the body that held me, only to be betrayed by my own that did not seem to want to work with the injuries that I had.

"Please do not struggle I am here to help. I have taken care of the man that did this to you, but I would like to know is Anna your name?"

Forcing my eyes to open so I could look upon the new stranger that held me in his arms. Through the mist that covered my eyes I could see that it was indeed not my attacker, I let a sigh escape my lips from relief and manage to shake my head to indicate that it was not my name. I mumbled out very softly with blood starting to spill from my lips the word "Sister". My eyes shut just after, still being able to hear slight noise I heard that back door open and the sound of my sisters voice screaming my name.

" **MELISSA!"**

* * *

(Anna's point of view)

I sat at the table waiting for Melissa to return from outside. She had been gone now for over 20min and I began to feel uneasy, then out of nowhere I heard her 'calling' to me to saying that she was in danger. Not thinking before I acted, I tried to get to the back door as soon as possible through the busy crowd covering my exit.

As I opened the back door I found her laying in the arms of a young man he looked to be about 18 years. He had tattoos on his arms as well as around his chest. He was wearing a loose hanging shirt that showed off his chest as well as his muscles, he wore a denim pants that went with it.

" **MELISSA!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs running towards my sister.

The boy turned his head facing towards me. He had blood all over his mouth and hands. I looked down at my sister still laying in his arms with blood gassing out of her body at such a rate that I could lose her very soon if I did not act fast.

"Let her go you creep!" I called over to the boy that was holding her in his arms.

"You know this woman?" He asked looking down at Melissa. I could see the pain on his face as he looked down at her in his arms.

I looked from her to him and stepped forward. "Let go of my sister!" I called out as I nearly reached them.

His head shot up at that and his eyes bore into mine. "Anna" was all he said as he looked at me with frustration and concern.

"How do you know my name?"

He looked from Mel to me and began to get agitated. "Look you can ask me whatever you wish but if you would like for your sister to live you must allow me to heal her, please…"

I felt so confused now more than I ever did, did she know this boy and never told me about him? That would really be a slap in my face seeing as we never keep secrets from one another.

"How are you planning on helping her? You are just a teenager." I asked the boy

"I am vampire." Was all he answered me.

I felt frozen in one spot, I have never before seen a vampire and knowing full well that Mel has not ever I was beginning to wonder why he would even what to help a human. I gazed up at him and he was getting more anxious the longer it took me to answer. I looked at my sister again she looked so pale I could not stand the thought of losing her. Not taking my eyes off the Vampire I said "If you can save my sister please do it."

That was all encouragement it took for the Vampire to bite into his own wrist making the blood that lay there swell up as he brought it over to her mouth. He separated her lips and allowed the blood to flow down into her mouth.

"Won't she turn into a Vampire if you do that?" I asked fear making my voice become high in pitch.

"No it won't turn her like me it will only make her wounds heal faster." He said as he pulled her even closer towards his chest. "I must give her more of my blood if she is to make it. You will have to come with me back to my nest, dawn is near and that is deadly for me."

"How can I trust you? I mean I know that you are saving my sister now but how do I know that you will not kill us later on?"

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes but his face was calm, "I promise I will not harm you or your sister, but we must leave now."

I looked him over but not knowing what else to do, we called over a cab and it took us to his place. Godric had made the man forget about ever meeting us as he slipped out the car with Melissa still in his arms.

"Anna stay close to me, there are Vampires here that will not think twice to hurt you or Melissa. I will tell them that you two are with me but I just want to let you know."

At that I walked so close to this Vampire that my arms brushed against his as we walked. He led me up the stairs to a bedroom and laid Mel down upon it. This was the first time I got a clear view of her she had so many cunts that the dress had turned into a two peace. Some of the wounds were still bleeding rapidly while others just showed slight scares.

Godric bit into his arm again and fed her more this time it was not long till her eyes shot open and she griped onto his still bleeding arm like it was her life support. I started to feel queasy looking at the blood that run down the sides of her mouth. I sat down at the end of the bed and looked down to my feet.

"Anna are you alright? You look as if you are going to get ill at any moment."

"That is because I feel like that Godric, where is the closes bathroom?"

"Just walk over to the corner of the room there is a door there leading to the bathroom."

"Thank you." I stood up and walked over to the bathroom and became violently ill into the toilet bowl.

* * *

(Melissa's view point)

When my eyes opened and I could finally see what was going on, I found myself attached to the young man that held me earlier. There was something being poured into my mouth that tasted sweet but with a slight copper taste. But I could feel myself needing more and I grabbed onto his arm hungrily needing more. I was still drinking on him for a while longer then he pulled his arm away and the wound healed just after.

"Hello Melissa how are you feeling?" Godric asked me in a soft voice.

"B-Better thank you…. Who are you, what are you?"

"My Name is Godric, I am a Vampire. But I'm very pleased that you are better."

"What happened to me?"

"You were attacked at the back of the club I smelled your blood and saw what happened. I took care of the man that did this…" he look down at the floor not wanting to meet my gaze as he said it.

"Thank you Godric for saving me…. May I ask you something?"

He looked up at me sorrow all over his face, "You may ask anything of me, I will never lie or hide anything from you."

"M-May I see your Fangs?" I asked nervously biting on my lower lip.

He looked up at me surprize now shown on his handsome face he then clicked out his fangs and brought his face towards mine giving me a better view. I lifted my hand pointing one finger out and touched one of his fangs, then dropped my hand back to my side. "Sorry, I did not mean to intrude on your personal space." He looked at me and retracted his fangs and gave me a bright smile. "Do not say sorry you did nothing wrong _my_ child." At that my body seemed to have a mind of its own as it pulled me closer towards Godric and I through my arms around his waist and tucked my head into his neck and begun to cry, with reality setting in over what had happened to me. Godric stiffened under my hold for a minute before he brought his arms out around me and pulled me closer to his body, rubbing my back in a comforting motion.

"NO one will ever harm you again that I promise you now Melissa, I will not allow anyone to do that to you again, well you and your sister."

Then I remembered I was there with Anna! My mind seeing to work again I 'called' out for her. _"Anna, Anna where are you! Please tell me you are okay that no harm had come to you."_ Just as finished my sentence she called for me from the other room. "Jezz Mel I'm fine I am in the bathroom don't worry I won't leave you."

Godric pulled me away and looked back and forth between me and the bathroom were Anna was. "How did she know that you were looking for her? You never called out to her."

Felling that I owed an explanation to the Vampire that just saved my life I explained to him that Anna and I both shear a power being able to read minds and talk to one another. He was shocked to hear about this but brought his arm back around my body that was still on his lap. "Does anyone else in your family share this power." I shook my head and looked down to the floor.

"Anna and I are not related our patents were friend and when my mother and father passed in a freak accident that I came out of unharmed at the age of 9 I went to live with Anna seeing I had no other living relatives. But we both had this power since we could remember. We moved out on our own three years ago. So it's just Anna and I we still go see our patents on birthdays and Christmas but that is all. Tears started falling from my eyes.

Godric tightened his grip over me and held on to as if afraid I would disappear. "Melissa I know you and your sister just met me but I would like for you two to come live here with me. I do not want any harm to come to you."

"Godric I, I don't know if we can but I'll talk to Anna and she what see says."

As if on cue Anna walked in. "What about us Mel?"

I was just about to tell her but Godric beat me. "I would like for the two of you to live with me."

Without even asking me on my option Anna just agreed. Not that I did want to leave him, I felt so safe when he held me as he was now. So Godric got Anna and I settled he gave us each clean clothes to wear for sleep. He also made it clear to all other vampires in the house that Anna and I were not to be harmed and that no one could enter our rooms unless we said they may. We met one other Vampire that night her name was Isabel and she was the one that provided us with clean cloths. She was very friendly she reminded me of Godric and that put me at ease.

"Mel my room is just across yours and Anna's if you need me just call ill come right away." Godric then placed a kiss on my head and headed off to bed.

When my head hit the pillow I fell asleep right away but I was greeted by nightmares of the night before, I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs for help. Godric came speeding in pulling me into his arms trying to calm me. "Melissa it's okay you are safe now nothing can harm you." I began to ease into him calming down into his arms. Godric laid me back down on the bed lying next to me. I put my head onto his chest and held on to him. He threw an arm around me holding me to him. "Sleep now I will stay by you." I did as he said and slept again with no more bad dreams.

The next day went by fast Anna and I were now living on Vampire schedule sleeping when they did. That night I went to bed on my own after Godric and Anna said good night to me. But just as the night before I woke up with nightmares and Godric came to sleep by me again. This went on for a couple of days and if finally become clear to us that I only slept well when Godric was holding me in his arms. So it was decided that he was to sleep with me from now on. Godric explained to me that he could since me now all my emotions because we had formed a blood bond.

* * *

It has been almost a year now with us living with Godric. Anna and I only spent time with him and Isabel seeing as they were the most human than all that lived here. On my 22 second birthday Godric woke up before me and had surprised me with 'breakfast' in bed, with the help of my sister. I ate the food as they sat on the edge of the bed, Anna had a matching plate as my own.

When I was done I looked over to them, "Aww guys you really shouldn't have. But it was divine!" I say throwing my arms over the two after putting the leftover food next to the bed on the side table and I got up from bed.

"Mel it's your special day of course we are going to celebrate with you!" Anna says giving me a kiss. She then looked at me then Godric, "Uhm I left your percent in my room be right back." And like that she was gone.

Godric starts to laugh, and pulls me to him again for another hug. I loved the way Godric hugs me it makes me feel so safe and loved. (And yes I liked him in a more than just friendship kind of way.)

"Mel close your eyes fore me please." I obeyed him knowing full well it was no use to argue with him. He picked me up into his arms bridal style. I had to keep my eyes closed so tightly just so they don't go open. I felt as he put me down softly on my bum. "Okay you can open your eyes now."

And when I did I found myself in the main room Godric uses when he has business that attends to. But the room was different there were party decorations that hung from the ceiling and a tables that hand snacks for both human and Vampire. At the other table the gifts had been placed it was so packed that I could hardly see the table. The guests were of both human and Vampire and the all screamed **Happy Birthday** to me when I opened my eyes. I did not know most of them but said thank you to all that came.

The party went on for a couple of hours then. I was left with just Godric and Anna. But not long after she left when Isabel called for her. "Thank you for this Godric. You really made my birthday special."

"Well you are special Mel, and I want nothing more than to see you happy."

I stood up from where I was sitting and went over to stand in front of Godric. "You deserve happiness too Godric don't ever forget that."

He pulled me to his lap and round his arms around my waist. "You make me happy Mel. And so does your sister."

"I'm glad Godric." Without thinking I went closer towards him and planted a kiss on his oh so soft _warm_ lips. Godric never felt cold to me he was always warm and I have told him so time and time again asking how it is so. But all I reserved was I don't know and the subject was dropped. Anna thought I was crazy, because he felt cold to her just like the others.

I pulled away realising what I had done, but I did not regret it, I was just scared that he would not approve. So I untwined myself from his arms trying to stand up, and said "I'm so sorry Godric I don't know why I just did that."

But he caught me by my waist again pulling me back to his lap and making me look up to him. "Don't you ever say sorry for kissing me. Because I'm not sorry that it happened." And just like that he brought my face up to his and kissed me again. It was as soft as the other one I gave him but I could feel his longing as the kissed deepened. I allowed his tong to enter and soon the two were fighting over dominance. We broke apart soon after seeing as I needed air to breath.

"Melissa, will you go on a date with me?"

"What type of date, like a normal date, or what?"

He lets out a chuckle and kisses me again on my lips. "A normal date I was thinking we can go see a movie, then we can go grab a bite to eat. And by that I mean you eat and I'll have a true blood."

"I would love to Godric."

"Good your sister and Isabel have already picked out your clothes you must go change then we can go."

"How long have you planned this Godric?"

"I wanted to ask you out for a long time but I was scared you would not want that. But Anna had convinced me that I must man up and do it."

"Anna, always trying to set me up with someone… But I'm glad that she chose you." I said snuggling into his chest. He tightened his hold on me and gave me a kiss on the head. "They are waiting for you in our room. Go get ready or we will never leave."

Heading to the room I could 'hear' how excited Anna was for Godric and me to go on this date.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Gees someone is happy about me going on a date with Godric!" I say giving her a push to the bed making her fall on it.

"She is not the only one, I have known Godric now for quit a long time now and I have not seen him so happy as when he is with you." Isabel says helping Anna up.

"So both of you have been trying to set us up?" asking them while lifting a brow.

Anna answered first, "Well I know how you felt over him, I mean how can I not whenever you are with the guy your brain practically scream from excitement." Then she started to laugh.

"Shut up Anna" I mumbled and stared to laugh with her, my cheeks turning red.

Isabel spoke up this time, "Go shower, so we can start to do your make up!"

I nodded and did as she ordered, taking a hot shower. I emerged with only a towel around my body and one on my head. Isabel came up to me so fast taking me by the wrist and pushing me to a chair, making me sit down.

"Let's start off with your hair, Anna will you dry and brush is out for me while I get the necessary things?"

"Okay." she said smiling to her.

After my hair was done they did my makeup, then dressed me into a beautiful dress that complimented my body in every way. It was short but not too short as it came to a stop above my knee, the colour was turquoise and they had put me into matching high heels.

"You look beautiful, Mel" Anna said as she came to stand before me. Isabel nodded at that statement and took my hand in hers. "It is time, come Godric is waiting at the bottom of the stairs for you."

As I came to a stop at the top of the stairs catching a glimpse of Godric before he saw me. He looked so handsome he had dressed in a black jean with a loose hanging white top and boots. Then a caught a look on his face he was nervous as I was and that make me feel even worse, I just felt like turning around and going back to my room. Then he saw me looking at him and his face lit up so fast and a warm smile spread across his face. Knowing full well he just saw me I hand no other way to escape from this and just had to face my fear.

I took the side of the railing scared that I might fall and stared making my way down the stairs. Just as I reached the fourth stair from the bottom Godric came and took my hand in his and helping me down the rest of the way. Looking me in the eye he said, "You look Beautiful Melissa." And placed a kiss on my hand and then on my lips.

"You look handsome yourself Godric." I said looking him up and down from a closer angle.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked taking his hand from mine and placing it at the small of my back. I nodded at him and he led me out through the doors to the car that stood waiting in front.

He helped me into the passenger side then going over to the drivers. But before he started the car he looked at me and took one of my hands and started rubbing it softly with his thumb then said, "So I was thinking let's start off with dinner then go see a movie. Is that alright with you?"

"That sounds perfect." I said smiling at him. He brought my hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss then placed it back on my lap and stared the car.

It was not long when we came to a stop in front of Restaurant that had sparkling fairy lights dangling down from the between two columns by the door. Godric saw me eyeing the place and said, "It is an Italian restaurant." He then helped me out the car after opening the door and took my hand in his again as he walked me up to the entrance. We were greeted by a waitress and she beckoned us over to a table.

I ordered a Fettuccine alfredo and a glass of wine, and Godric a true blood, the waiter eyed Godric up and down and the looked to me worry all over her face, and just like that I was pulled into her head _Oh God is she going to be his next victim, God what if she is here against her will, she does not look very scared of the boy but maybe he glamored her_. I gave her a reassuring smile and shook my head. She calmed down then giving me a smile and headed back to give in our order.

Godric looked at me concern on his face. "Is all well my love?" _Did he just call me his love! And with that my heart did a 180 and began to beat at a faster pace._ Godric grinned knowing full well what he made me feel. I turned my slightly pink face towards his over the table and whispered to him "She was just scared that I would end up your next meal." He grinned and Shook his head.

When my food arrived I ate in silent and Godric orders another true blood for himself. When we were done he paid for our 'meals' and took me back to the car. Then went over to the movies, Godric allowed me to choose the movie and decided on a Romantic comedy. He just nodded and took me around my waist as we entered and tried to find our seats. I had lifted the arms of the seats that separated me and Godric and placed me head at the nook neck to watch the movie and he had moved his arms around my waist holding me closer to him. The movie was good but I found myself staring at Godric more than the movie. Every so often he would catch me looking and smiled at me giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

When the movie ended we went straight home and up to our room. I went into the bathroom and got dressed in my short shorts and one of _his_ shirts. When I came back out I found him lying on the bed in just his boxers. As he heard me enter he sat up and looked me over. I turned pink as he was watching me with those sexy eyes.

He got up off the bed making his way over to me, "I do so love that shirt on you." He said taking me by my waist and bringing me closer to his body.

"Melissa I have something I must ask you." He said holding me back slightly but still holding me close.

"What is it?" I stumbled as I spoke.

"Come sit." He pulled me to the bed and sat next to me. Taking my hands in his he looked so scared that it began to frighten me making me wonder did I want to know what he wanted to ask, but I had to know so I took a deep breath. "You can ask me anything Godric." I said pleading to him.

He sighed and took a deep breath before speaking again. "I am scared that I will lose you at any moment." He stated to me.

That caught me by surprise but I answered him, "You will never lose me Godric, I will always be here for you." As I said it I placed his hand over my heart and made him look at me before I continued. "Godric my heart belongs to you." And I think my heart new it even before I did, because whenever I'm not with you I feel broken and alone and you make me feel whole and safe.

And with that a single red tear came rolling down his cheek. I brushed it away and placed a kiss on its place.

Godric took his hand from my heart and brought it up to my face and asked, "Melissa, Will you be mine?"

It took me a moment to understand what he was asking of me. Anna and I have heard the term often used by Vampires and had asked Godric and Isabel to explain to us.

I caught Godric off guard as I pulled away from him and throw my arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips before answering. "Yes I'll be yours for as long as I live."

 **Hey guys sorry for only posting now but I did not know what to write but when it finally came to me I could not stop. Here's two chapters, have fun reading and be sure to let me know what you think. Thanks for the fav/follows!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Godric and I laid in our bed cuddling that night it was only three hours away from dawn when Anna came running into our room I had my shields up not wanting Anna to know everything I was felling at the time. When I noted the look on her face. She had been crying…

I jumped out of the bed and ran toward her throwing my arms around my sister. What happened are you okay?

Godric joined us soon after putting an arm around me and Anna "Is all okay my children?" Godric asked us. I dropped my shied so that I can let Anna in… and what I found was something I was not expecting.

I Started screaming, "NO, NO it can't be?"

Godric turned tens sensing me fear. "Can someone please tell me what happened?" Asked Godric in a stern voice I never heard him use on us before.

I looked over to Anna and realised that she would never be able to say those words out loud. So I took a deep breath and pulled away from Godric's arm and looked up at him, "I-It's our father." I managed to whisper out before tears began falling from eyes. Godric pulled me and Anna back into his waiting arms and Said, "Tell me please."

I looked into Godric's caring eyes and it just blurted out in a soft whisper. "He was in a car crash… he is in the hospital… in a coma."

Godric pulled us even closer to him then and spoke up. "Come let's go see him."

"Godric you cannot go!" Anna was the first to speak. "It is nearly dawn you will burn."

"We make it a quick one then." He said and led us down towards the car we had used earlier.

* * *

When we got to the hospital Godric glammed the staff to allow us to pass. When we entered our fathers room Anna ran over to him and placed a kiss on his bandaged head. Godric looked so uncomfortable in the room but stayed with us all the time and looked throw our father's hospital record and reads _Brain-dead_.

"I'll be right back." Godric said to me placing a kiss on to my lips and disappeared out the door with the hospital records still in his hand.

I took our Fathers hand in mine and gave it a soft squeeze. I still had my shields down from earlier and tried to look into our dads head. We knew that he did not like it but I had to know if he could sense if we were there. But it was all static… like no one was home…and that broke my heart Anna noticed what I had done and began to break down coming around to me. I threw my arms around her bringing her in for a tight hug.

Anna and I held on to each other with an arm draped around each other and stood next to dad again. I placed my hand over dad's heart without even noticing and Anna placed hers over mine we held our position like that for a short while willing our father to wake up.

Then it happened warmth left my body and stared to make its ways up my arm and into my hand I had placed over my father's heart. Anna looked at me and I saw the same thing was happening to her.

It was not long after that, that the warmth left our body's and went into our fathers. Anna and I pulled away from him and pulled at each other trying to get closer to one another.

As we were holding on to one another there was a sudden sound that startled us. We looked over to our dad and as fate would have it he had opened his eyes and was breathing over the ventilator. Anna and I started to scream out in shock. And just like that Godric cam 'running' in with doctors on his heels so to speak.

"What the fuck happened!" Doctors asked us.

I was first to speak up, "I- I don't know we were just holding his hand and then… well this happened." I gestured to our father laying in the bed doctors surrounding him busy taking him off the ventilator and asking him questions.

I looked over to Godric for help knowing that he knew fully well of the dangers we were facing. Godric turns his attention to all the Doctors and started to glammer this out of their heads.

Godric had just finished up with the last doctor when our father called to Anna and me. We made our way over to his bed side once again but this time with joy in hearts. He raised his arms as to beaconed to us that he wanted us in his arms, we complied at his order.

Godric was still startled from what had happened and decided to give us time with our father, but I wanted him there with us, I mean he was my boyfriend, my protector my other half. So I pulled out of my dad's grasps and made my way over to Godric. I placed my hand in his and lead him over towards my dad. I could see that he was nervous but he followed me anyway.

"Dad this is Godric, he is my boyfriend." This was the first time I have ever called him that, and by looking into his face I could he liked when I called him that.

"It's nice to meet you sir, you have raised lovely girls." Said Godric.

My father looked over to me then Godric then back to me, "What the hell is going on? He is a Child Melissa, how do you expect a child to take care of you!" my dad screams at me.

But I did not have chance to Answer Godric beating me to the punch.

"Sir I am far older and wiser then I look, I can assure you" Godric says in a calm tone.

"Well, we see about that." Grumbles dad.

Godric just Shook his head and looked at me with his soft gentle eyes and placed a kiss on my head. Anna jumped in at this point coming to our rescue knowing well how dad can be about boys. "Dad Godric is a Vampire. H-He saved Mel's life and he really loves her and she him and I care about him dearly as well. So do not disrespect him because he has shone nothing but love and kindness to us."

This had shocked our dad but he nodded at that and looked over at Godric and mumbled, "Sorry about my outburst."

Godric nodded at him and then turned his attention to the girls, "We have to go… it's almost sunrise."

"Okay, can we just say goodbye?" I asked.

Godric nodded again and stood by the door as if he was expecting danger at any moment.

* * *

We arrived home only to find an unexpected guess waiting for us at the edge of the stairs looking very upset.

I looked over to Anna and we began to have a silent discussion between the two of us.

 _Anna: "Omg did you see him!"_ her face turning a faint pink from embracement.

 _Mel: "Yes… but did you notice how Godric is startled by his sudden appearance?"_ both girls looked over at Godric and shard a look with each other.

 _Anna: "But he is smiling so it must be someone he knows."_

I looked over at Godric again and he was indeed smiling at the strange man _. "Well I guess will be okay then?"_

 _Anna: "yeah guess so, hey do you think you can pull Godric's arm so we can go see dad again tomorrow?"_

 _Mel: "Well I can try…"_ then they both began to laugh out loud.

The new comer was staring at the girls the entire time since they had entered. He had found himself drawn to the one who began to turn pink at the sight of him but Godric seemed more interested in the other one however. The then opened his mouth and spoke to Godric, who seemed amused by his Girls and how they were acting.

"Godric what the Fuck is going on! First you phone me telling me I must come see you urgently, then when I get here you are known were to be seen and there is an god-awful smell coming from those two, and by the way What the Fuck are they laughing at."

Godric turned to look at the tall new comer and spoke, "Eric, Control yourself!"

"I want answers Godric right now!" Eric growls out.

"Very well go to my study I'll see you there." Godric said in a hard tone I have never seen him use before.

Godric turned to Anna and me, "Excuse me Girls I have some business to attend to. Mel I'll see you in our room in a bit okay?" Godric placed a kiss on my lips and walked to his study with Eric close behind him.

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter. There will be more drama from here on out. I would really like to hear what you as readers have to say, so let me know. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
